Zone cop's Christmas
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: Hasta los policías multidimecionales merecen una feliz navidad [Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Bien, se supone que este fic iba a ser subido el 24 de noviembre del año pasado, pero bueno, cosas… -w- a propósito…**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

* * *

 **Zone Cop's Christmas**

Diciembre, época de amor, alegría, villancicos, pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos, aunque claro, antes de que llegue la navidad, primero es celebrar la noche buena, en tranquilidad, paz, comodidad y con tus seres queridos.

—¡Hurra mañana es noche buena!, ¿no estás emocionado Zilver? —dijo con gran alegría una oficial felina de pelaje lila con su traje rojo, botas negras y muñequeras tecnológicas y guantes azules, claro que el conjunto tenia partes en dorado, pero lo más destacado era el visor de tonos azules y dorados que mantenía su cara protegida.

—Como sea, además, sabes tan bien como yo que no nos podemos tomar un descanso a la ligera Zlaze, por algo tenemos a los prisioneros más peligrosos de todas las dimensiones encerrados aquí. —dijo un oficial erizo de púas plateadas con su uniforme, quien no apartaba su mirada del monitor mientras tecleaba unas cosas.

—Oh vamos, ¿Por qué no puedes estar de mejor ánimo?, al menos nos dan un pequeño bono de rings y nos darán los días libres. —dijo con total inocencia la felina de pelaje lila mientras le tocaba el hombro repetidas veces al erizo de púas plateadas.

El erizo de nombre Zilver, solo se limito a ignorarla y a seguir trabajando, mirando únicamente al monitor con una expresión sería, casi rozando lo neutral.

—A veces eres muy serio —suspiro Zlaze y tomo un folder lleno de hojas— Bueno, yo iré a entregar este informe a nuestra superior, así que nos vemos.

La Felina salió de aquel cuarto con un folder con en mano para dirigirse a la oficina de su superior, dejando solo al erizo de púas plateadas en la oficina de su aula.

Ya estando solo, suspiro con cansancio el erizo mientras seguía llenando lo que se veía como un reporte.

Mientras la felina caminaba hacia la oficina de su superior, ella pudo ver los pocos adornos navideños que adornaban levemente el aula y las celdas de las cuales estaba encargada junto a su compañero.

—A veces creo que las otras dimensiones se la pasan mejor que nosotros en estas festividades, es decir, muchos de ellos celebran la navidad como una familia unida, y no se diga los primes. —suspiro con algo de pesar la felina— A veces los envidio por eso.

En cuanto salió de su ala, se dirigió a la sala central, donde se controlaba y mantenía cuidado de todas las 17 alas de aquella prisión, por lo tanto, tomando el ascensor, se dirigió a la oficina de su superior y toco la puerta un par de veces.

—Adelante. —se escucho detrás de la puerta una voz suave y un tanto nerviosa.

—Con su permiso —dijo la felina y entro a la oficina donde se encontraba una ardilla de pelaje marrón claro y cabello de un tono castaño oscuro, portando el mismo uniforme que todos los oficiales. — Buenas tardes jefa Zally.

—Me imagino traerá los reportes de los últimos presos, ¿me equivoco? —dijo la jefa acomodándose sus gafas y tomando el folder en sus manos.

—Así es, es todo lo que faltaba sobre los reclusos de la dimensión Black heart. —dijo con un tono más serio la felina, ya que se encontraba frente a su superior.

—Bueno, pues visto que falta poco para que termine tu turno, y ya mañana es tu periodo vacacional, puedes retírate oficial Zlaze, es todo, felices fiesta para usted oficial, disfrútelas. —dijo la jefa Zally archivando los documentos.

—Gracias jefa Zally, igualmente para usted. —dijo con una sonrisa la felina, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

Al primer momento después de salir de la oficina de su superior, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y se empezó a encaminar directo a su aula, para tomar sus cosas y retirarse, en el trayecto se topo con varios oficiales conocidos saludándolos de manera energética como era habitual de ella, pero en su camino, paso cerca de la enfermería de la sala principal y cuando iba a pasar, se abrió la puerta acompañada de dos voces conocidas por ella.

—Tranquilo amor, no te esfuerces. —decía una murciélago de pelaje blanco, portando un traje de color rosa claro, mientras ayudaba a un oficial que estaba vendado de todo un brazo y una pierna.

—Pero te juro que yo… —trato de mover su brazo, lo cual no resulto, ya que le llego dolor causando que volviera a su posición inicial y apoyándose de la murciélago con su brazo sano— Esta bien, tienes razón, al menos ya mañana entramos en descanso jejeje.

—¿Qué te paso Znuckles? —dijo con algo de preocupación Zlaze sacando a ambos antropomórficos de su burbuja.

—Hola Zlaze, tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero me imagino, yo con las terapias, y tú con los delincuentes, pero en fin, ya habrá que ponernos al tanto en estas pequeñas vacaciones. —sonrió la vampira de pelaje blanco a la felina de pelaje lila.

—Eso sí Zouge, pero a mi pregunta…

—Yo la respondo —dijo el oficial con amabilidad— Ayúdame a quitarme el casco amor —la murciélago de nombre Zouge ayudo al oficial y mostro su cara, quien se trataba de un equidna de pelaje rojo y una sonrisa amigable— Gracias y bueno, fue por el nuevo recluso, el collar dispersor de poderes empezó a fallar y bueno, me dio una buena jeje auch —el equidna hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No te esfuerces mucho, debes descansar —dijo con un tono gentil Zouge— Fuiste valiente amor. —la murciélago le dio un beso en la mejilla al equidna, lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

—Al menos todo ya está en orden, y me imagino pasaran la navidad juntos. —dijo la oficial felina con una leve sonrisa.

—Desde luego, a fin de cuentas, es tiempo de estar en familia. —sonrió Znuckles hacia la murciélago— y a propósito, felices fiestas, aunque lamento por aquellos que deban hacer el turno de invierno.

—Bueno amiga, fue un gusto saludarte, pero tengo que llevar a mi esposo a casa, debe descansar lo más posible, adiós —dijo la psicóloga llevándose al equidna por otra dirección, dejando a la felina lila sola.

—Bueno, sin más contratiempos —dijo la felina corriendo en dirección a su aula.

En el trayecto a la oficina de su ala, no tuvo mayores interrupciones y entro, topándose con su compañero, quien seguía tecleando mirando fijamente a su ordenador.

—Vine por mis cosas —dijo la oficial mientras se dirigía a la parte que le correspondía en la oficina

—Está bien, entonces nos vemos cuando acaben las vacaciones, bye. —dijo sin ponerle mucha atención el erizo a su compañera.

—Y dale con lo mismo, sabes, sonreír de vez en cuando no te mataría. —dijo Zlaze con algo de enfado.

—Supongo que por eso prefieres la personalidad de los Prime. —dijo con neutralidad el erizo.

—¿Qué? —comento confundida la felina.

—No creas que no se que desde que sucedió el evento de la "no zone", has tenido un interés en la dimensión prime, sobre todo porque buscas cambiarnos —dijo retante el erizo plateado quitándose su visor dejando ver aquellos orbes dorados.

—Y si así fuera, ¿Qué te importa? —dijo la felina y en ese momento, la mirada del erizo se lleno de — "¿dolor?" —pensó confundida la felina.

—Está bien —se puso el visor cubriendo de nuevo sus ojos— Entonces felices fiestas. —el erizo se sentó en su silla y se puso a teclear de nuevo.

Zlaze ya no dijo o hizo nada, simplemente tomo sus cosas y se retiro de la base de los zone cops hacia su departamento, el cual estaba adornado con alegres adornos de la celebración, siendo los tonos más destacados el rojo, el verde y el blanco.

En su cara se adornaba una gran sonrisa, pero aquella se volvió un poco apagada con forme pasaba el día, pues resultaba que en el transcurso de este, todos sus familiares tuvieron que cancelar el compromiso de celebrar la noche buena como lo hacían desde hace tiempo.

La felina al ya no tener realmente alguna actividad, se la paso el día tratando de entretenerse, ya sea con alguna película o serie, pero nada logro realmente mantener su atención por más de media hora, y ya acercándose la hora de dormir, se alisto, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir sin mucho ánimo realmente.

La mañana siguiente fue puro aburrimiento total, prácticamente no había nada que hacer y llamar a alguno de sus compañeros no era precisamente una buena idea, ya que todos iban a estar con sus familia, a fin de cuentas, hoy era noche buena y tiempo de estar en familia.

—Sip, esto apesta, definitivamente —dijo la gata mientras estaba acostada en su sofá viendo alguna película para pasar el rato, junto a un tazón repleto de frituras.

Sin embargo, mientras ella se estaba relajando, una llamada le llego.

—Mmh, que raro, pensé que hoy no tendría llamada alguna —se levanto del sofá y fue a la mesa donde se encontraba su celular y se quedo algo sorprendida cuando observo el identificador de llamadas en la pantalla— ¿Zamy? —pregunto con notable confusión la felina y acepto la llamada.

—Buenas tardes oficial Zlaze. —se escucho una voz seria al teléfono.

—Ya no estoy en horas de trabajo, así que puedes dirigirte de manera normal a mi Zamy.

—Está bien, llamo para pedirte un favor.

—Escucho atentamente —dijo la felina.

—Veras, en mi computador deje un informe que deje inconcluso, así que pregunto, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de mandarme el archivo "ppv-17" que está en mi computadora?, lo haría yo, pero mi familia no me permite irme. —sonó un suspiro del otro lado.

—Entiendo y claro, te hago el favor.

—Muchas gracias y felices fiestas. —dijo con su habitual falta de emociones.

—Claro, igualmente —la felina en ese momento colgó y suspiro con pesar— Bueno, al menos algo por hacer.

Cambiándose su pijama por ropa de civil, tomo su aeronave y tomo dirección hacia el departamento de policías "zone", el cual a pesar de no tener gran actividad, había uno que otro guardia de seguridad y oficiales presentes.

—Bien, si no mal recuerdo, Zamy trabaja en la aula 3 —dijo Zlaze para sí misma mientras se encaminaba para la oficina de su compañera de trabajo— Una cosa muy curiosa es que Zamy a diferencia de su contraparte Prime, es más calmada, aunque también menos emocional y fría.

Mientras seguía pensando, llego de manera rápida a la oficina de la oficial Zamy, pero escucho ruido del otro lado, y en cuanto abrió la puerta, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

—Hola Zhadow —dijo en un tono amigable y el oficial que se encontraba sentado, volteo su silla, mostrando a un oficial sin su casco de púas negras con líneas rojas, y una sonrisa.

—Hola Zlaze, ¿Cómo va todo? —dijo de manera animada y generosa la contraparte de la ultima forma de vida de la dimensión prime.

—Pues no muy bien siendo sinceros, la familia cancelo planes por diversos motivos, pero bueno…

—Una sonrisa y la mente positiva jeje, lo conozco bien —dijo el erizo de púas negras y rayas rojas con una sonrisa.

—Así es, en fin, Zamy me pidió que le mandara un archivo de su computadora, así que estaré solo un par de minutos. —sin más que decir, la felina incendio la computadora de su compañera de trabajo y paso a buscar el archivo.

No paso mucho realmente, encontró el archivo rápidamente y simplemente lo envió al correo de aquella eriza rosa de actitud calmada.

—y dime Zhadow. —rompió el silencio la felina al terminar de mandar el archivo.

—¿Si? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Además de ti, ¿quienes más están?

—Mmmhhh —se acaricio el mentón el erizo y después contesto— No muchos oficiales que conozcas, a excepción del guardián Zobotnik que esta haciendo sus recapacitaciones de prisioneros y creo que Zilver, aunque parecía más serio de lo habitual, trate de saludarlo, pero por lo visto no quería ver a nadie.

Aquel nombre le cayó como un balde de agua frio en un día de invierno.

—¿Zi-zilver está aquí?

—Sí, aunque debo decir que estaba más amargado de lo usual, casi rosando lo emo del Shadow prime y más serio que el propio capitán Zonic. —dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

—Iré a verlo, de seguro algo le pasa. —dijo la felina y se levanto del asiento encaminándose hacia la puerta— Gracias por decirme.

—No hay de que, aun así, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, les deseo lo mejor a ambos —sonrió de manera confiable el erizo y se puso a trabajar de nuevo.

—Eso hare. —en cuanto la felina salio se encamino directo a la oficina que su compañero plateado y ella compartían.

El trayecto no fue largo y todo estaba tranquilo, la mayoría de criminales estaban durmiendo, generalmente se les inducia sueño para que evitaran tanto escándalo en fiestas por medio de gas, propuesta que tuvo que ser aceptada por el guardián Zobotnik al ser el encargado de toda la cárcel.

En cuanto llego a su oficina, se topo con su compañero, quien a simple vista, si estaba de muy mal humor.

—Hola Zilver, este, ¿qué tal estas?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna del erizo.

—Bueno, quizás ayer dije algo que no debía pero no quería referirme a ti como malo es solo que, me sentí frustrada un poco —Guardo silencio esperando una señal de él, pero no paso nada— Supongo que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, pero aun así, vengo a desearte lo mejor. —la felina se acerco al erizo y lo abrazo por detrás—Ya me retiro, nos vemos Zilver

Estaba a punto de salir cuando de repente la voz del erizo se escucho finalmente.

—Yo también lo siento.

La felina volteo su mirada y la dirigió al erizo quien giro su silla quedando a verse las caras y antes de que Zlaze pudiera hablar, Zilver hablo.

—yo de verdad lo siento, ya sabes que no suelo dejar que las emociones me superen, pero esta vez fue difícil.

—Pero ¿por qué razón tanto enojo? —pregunto la felina acercándose al erizo.

—Era más bien preocupación, desde que paso aquel evento en la "No Zone", y descubrimos a los prime, te veía tan fascinada y encantada con ellos, sus modos de vida, sus poderes, el cómo actuaban, pero por sobre todo, sus personalidades, parecía que te gustaría más trabajar con ellos, a quienes solo llevábamos unos meses de encontrar, que conmigo, tu compañero con el cual llevas más de 7 años trabajando juntos.

—Entonces, estabas preocupado ¿de qué te cambiara?

El erizo respiro hondo y después contesto con la mirada agachada.

—Así es.

La felina suprimió una sonrisa al igual que la risa o bueno, al menos eso intento ya que al final lo termino haciendo.

—No…. Jajaja me lo puedo… Jajaja creer. —la felina apenas pudo reir mientras reía.

—Si, búrlate lo que quieras.

—jajajaja, no… no me burlo de ti, es que vaya, quien diría que después de todo, el serio y frio Zilver, sería tan sensible con esto y se creería que lo cambiraria.

—Pero, ¿y lo que dijiste ayer, y tu gran interés en los prime?

—Oye, quizás ellos tengan su propia vida, pero es de ellos, no mía, además, yo tengo a mis amigos originales y no los cambiaría por nada, y ahora que ya sé porque estabas más gruñón de lo habitual en estas fiestas, solo queda hacer algo.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Pasar la navidad con mis seres queridos.

—¿Y tu familia? —pregunto el erizo un tanto desconcertado.

—Sigue conmigo de cierta manera en mi corazón, es que, ya están formando su propia familia y bueno, por eso no pudieron venir.

—Lo siento de verdad.

—No te disculpes, pero que te parece si pasamos la noche juntos.

—Pero tengo trabajo y…

—Por eso, aquí mismo.

—¿De verdad?

—Desde luego que si —mostrando una sonrisa energética, la gata tomo su silla y la puso junto a la de su compañero de púas plateadas.

Las horas pasaban y se turnaban para trabajar, claro que sin dejar de hablar, era muy raro que zilver platicara, pero en aquel momento, resultaba bastante amigable e incluso abierto, cosa que supondría la felina que no vería en un buen tiempo otra vez, pero era de esos pocos momentos que algo resulta tan bien.

—Bien, aquí tienes, un poco de chocolate caliente. —dijo el erizo dándole una taza de aquel néctar dulce a la felina de pelaje lila.

—Muchas gracias, es curioso que pase tan buena noche en una cárcel, se podría decir que…

—Por el amor de, juro que si te atreves a decir una broma otra vez en el día, te…

—tranquilo zilver, no queras que me sienta "encarcelada" —El erizo suspiro con pesar y luego soltó una pequeña risa— ja, una de treinta y dos, puedo vivir con ello.

—Supongo que te dejo la victoria esta vez, pero aun así, debo darte algo —El erizo se paro y de un cajón en su escritorio saco una caja—Toma, es para ti

La felina algo sorprendida tomo la caja y la abrió topándose con un palo de madera pero no uno cualquiera.

—No… me lo puedo…. ¡Creer!, la varita mágica de Dumbledore, es prácticamente imposible de conseguir, pero… ¿Cómo?

—Me tomo tiempo encontrar una, son prácticamente de colección y bueno, planeaba dártela después de fiestas, pero ya que se dio la ocasión, pues bueno…

El erizo ya no pudo hablar porque en ese mismo instante, la felina se le lanzo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Muchas gracias de verdad —dijo Zlaze abrazando a su compañero con fuerza y una sonrisa en la cara.

Aunque algo torpe, el erizo contesto el abrazo.

—No hay de que agradecer.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que darte —dijo la felina separándose algo del erizo.

—De hecho, lo hiciste, me diste algo de felicidad en estas fiestas y bueno, arreglamos un malentendido que pudo haber terminado mal, para mi es suficiente.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco por esto —dijo la felina viendo la varita.

—Ya dije, no es nada, feliz navidad Zlaze. —dijo con una sonrisa el erizo.

—De hecho es noche buena aun, pero al menos lo intentaste jejeje.

—Oh bueno, algo es algo, aun así, gracias Zlaze por todo. —el erizo plateado abrazo a su compañera y esta respondió dicho abrazo al instante.

—No es nada Zilver, más bien gracias a ti —la felina se acerco a la cara del erizo y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Feliz noche buena

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **¡ESPERA! —grita un chico vestido con ropa casual de color rojo y blanco que jadea tratando de agarrar aire— Vaya… que los deportes… no son lo mío… fiu jejeje, perdona que te agarre antes de que te retiraras, pero queríamos mandarte un mensaje, y en efecto, dije "Queriamos", vengan chicos.**

 **De la oscuridad del lugar empiezan a aparecer muchos personajes.**

— **Hola soy Goku, queríamos desearte suerte para este año 2018, sabemos que a lo mejor no hiciste todo lo que quisiste durante el año pasado, pero ya vienen más y es importante que los disfrutes. —dice Goku con la mano levantada y su sonrisa característica.**

— **¡Que no importa la adversidad, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a continuar y dar lo mejor de ti, PLUS ULTRA! —Dice All Might con su pose heroica.**

— **Que por muy diferente que seamos… —dice Sonic con el pulgar arriba.**

— **¡Yahoo!, debemos aprender a respetarnos e incluso quien sabe, puede que al final tengan muchas cosas en común amico mio —aparece Mario de un salto al lado de Sonic con una sonrisa.**

— **Todos estamos aquí por alguna razón, ¿no es así Yuki? —dice Yuno con un cuchillo en mano y una sonrisa acosadora al chico que se encontraba a su lado, quien asiente con rapidez y nervios.**

— **Curiosidad… —dice el profesor Layton— Mmmhhh, esto me recuerda a un puzle.**

— **Ser fan… —aparece Spiderman junto a los vengadores y personajes de Marvel.**

— **O incluso escrito… —aparece Light junto a ryuk quien come una manzana..**

— **¿Acaso eso importa? —dice Naruto quien está junto a sus amigos e hijos.**

— **Al final del día, nosotros diríamos que no, ya que a fin de cuentas, si estamos aquí, es porque ustedes nos siguen queriendo y dan vida en las historias que mucha gente disfruta. —aparecen los vocaloids, piratas del Caribe, las protagonistas de RWBY, Luffy junto a sus amigos e incluso inuyasha.**

— **Incluso si ya tenemos mucho tiempo desaparecidos, seguimos aquí gracias a ustedes. —sale Sly Cooper de las sombras con Bentley y Murray a su lado, al igual que Gordon Freeman.**

— **Series. —aparece Mickey Mouse junto a un montón de personajes de antiguas series, como Kim posible, Invazor zim, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Edd, Ed y Eddy, etc.**

— **Videojuegos —aparecen titanes de acero junto a sus pilotos, soldados de la CGO, personajes de fire emblem, los protagonistas de Prototype, al igual que los de Pokemon de todas las generaciones, también el jefe maestro y Megaman.**

— **Libros. —aparece Harry Potter junto a Percy Jackson y Gandalf el blanco, junto a sus compañeros.**

— **Obras de teatro —sale gente disfrazada de los personajes del fantasma de la opera, y otras conocidas como Romeo & Julieta, Cats, etc.**

— **Películas. —Sale darth vader de entre la oscuridad junto a sus sable de luz rojo— Únete al lado oscuro de la fuerza.**

— **Animadas —dicen Nick y Judy al mismo tiempo mientras aparecen varios personajes de películas animadas como las princesas de Disney, el rey león, y Shreck**

— **O actuadas. —aparecen iconos del cine de todos los géneros, como Rocky, Freddy kruger, el joker, el padrino, etc.**

— **De acción. —aparece Batman junto a la liga de la justicia— Soy Batman, y yo soy la noche.**

— **Comedía. —aparece con un cartel en mano Charle Chaplin moviendo su bigote.**

— **Romance —salen con sus trajes Lady Bug y Chat Noir, junto a Rakan y Xayah, Han solo y la princesa Leia.**

— **Tragedia. —dicen en conjunto los personajes de Hunter X Hunter, Fairy Tale, Attack on Titans, al igual que Xander y Ryoma.**

— **O incluso misterio —sale de entre las sombras Sherlock Holmes junto a su fiel compañero Watson.**

— **Lo importante es que todos compartimos la afición de querer algo con mucho cariño. —dice Twilight Sparkle.**

— **Y es cierto que hay gente que no los entiende y a lo mejor dicen que los fandom son malos, pero bueno, siempre puedes optar por explotarlos a todos —Deadpool aparece con dinamita encendida— A propósito, te ves bien, ¿cambio de look?, ¿no?, bueno, pero recuerda, puedo verte en todo momento… bueno, excepto cuando no estás viendo algo mío, así que estarás bien mientras duermes… Oh cierto la dinamita.**

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

— **Estoy bien —dice Deadpool hecho pedazos.**

— **El punto es, disfruta lo que haces, y de las amistades que puedes llegare a tener en los foro, a fin de cuentas, todos están en ese lugar para compartir ideas, gustos y sus formas de ver a los personajes detrás de cada historia. —dice Rumble saliendo de la cabina, mostrando al yordle montado sobre un meca robótico de colores rojos y blancos**

— **Sean héroes. —dice zelda y detrás de ella aparecen todos los Links de las diferentes líneas del tiempo.**

— **Villanos. —aparece Black Hat con su sonrisa macabra.**

— **O un antihéroe como yooooooooooo….. jejeje, ¿oigan, alguien me pasa mi brazo? —otra vez Deadpool damas y caballeros y siii, yo me presento en las historias**

— **Aunque eso sí, Jajaja, no hay millón ganable sin dolor insoportable —dice con una sonrisa el presentador Chris McLean**

— **Bueno, supongo ya saben cómo me llamo, pero Soy Rumble-Sama el escritor de hecho jejeje, el chico detrás de estas historias, acabo de cumplir un año y espero seguir aquí para más, pero bueno, ahora sí, ¡todos juntos chicos! —el chico grita y todos se forman en hileras.**

 **FELIZ NOCHE BUENA.**

 **FELIZA NAVIDAD**

 **Y FELIZ AÑO 2018**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTO Y LES DESEAMOS LO MEJOR.**

 **HASTA OTRA AMIGOOOOOOOOOS….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Yo tengo un último mensaje como siempre —dice el escritor acompañado del campeón Rumble de la liga de leyendas— podrías decir una de tus frases como siempre.**

— **Esta va para todos, pero digámosla juntos, ¿vale? —el escritor asiente— bueno...**

" **¡QUE EL FUEGO EN TU INTERIOR JAMAS DEJE DE ARDER!"**

— **Ahora sí, nos vemos.**


End file.
